


The Echo Creek "Massacre"

by Akeara4, Grade_A_Sexual



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Marco is an edgelord, Multi, badfic, but really whate the hell with ferguson's last name, edgelord Marco, i can't believe thats ferguson's last name, o'durguson, what the fuck is that name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeara4/pseuds/Akeara4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grade_A_Sexual/pseuds/Grade_A_Sexual
Summary: After being betrayed by Jackie, Marco believes there is nothing else worth living for. Of course, it isn’t as simple as offing yourself. According to Edgy Teenager Law, you have to make a damn show of your suicide. That’s where he gets the original idea of committing a school shooting. He even got local-nobodies like Ferguson and Alfonzo to assist him. Janna’s there too, although she just wants to watch Marco humiliate himself first-hand. Hilarity Ensues.From one of the creative minds behind “A Habit Hard to Break” (The good Star vs. fanfiction)Noteworthy reviews:“Definitely the direction I would’ve taken the show if it wasn’t for those damn Disney Executives!”- Daron Nefcy, creator of Star vs. the Forces of Evil.“Great job! LOL! 5/5”- Me, in an alternate AO3 account.“Fanfiction was a mistake.”- Hayao Miyasaki, during his funeral.“Eh, not the worst thing I’ve ever read…”- My editor, at gunpoint.





	The Echo Creek "Massacre"

 

It was a Thursday night the Diaz’s residence. The young man, Marco Diaz was alone in his room. The clock read 11:34 P.M., and while Marco would normally be vigorously masturbating right now, his chastity belt was still on, tight as fuck. For tonight was different. Tonight was… special.

 

Marco looked down at the book laying on the bed beside him, wide open to a very familiar page. He picked up the rope on his lap again and followed the steps listed in the book closely.

 

He’d been practicing this knot for months, and now was his time to shine. All the rigorous tests had come through and he knew he would succeed.

 

He finished the last step and looked at the knot in his hand.

 

No, it still didn’t look like a noose.

 

God Damnit!

 

“Alright, time for  _ Plan-B _ …” Marco mumbled to himself. He walked over to the nearby drawer and pulled it open roughly. Inside, was a little purple pill in a ziplock bag. If this thing killed babies before they were born, it  _ had _ to work on Marco. After all, people always called him a baby when he was too pussy to do their dares.

 

Marco pulled the Plan-B pill out of the bag and shoved it in his mouth. 

 

Ugh.

 

He should have gotten water first.

 

Marco coughed the pill up and then grabbed a glass of water. 

 

Okay, time to try again.

 

He took the partially dissolved pill and put it on his tongue, but immediately drank the water this time, and it eventually went down his throat.

 

Perfect. All according to keikaku.

 

The pill had said “morning after” on the packaging, so he only assumed it would take that long to kill him. 

 

Now he just had to wait.

 

Hmmmm. 

 

Marco looked around the room absently. What to do… what to do…

 

Oh! Right!

 

Marco took out his phone. The heavily cracked screen was covered in nude pictures of Jackie that he had commissioned from internet artists. 

 

Using exposure, of course. He wouldn’t dare give any of those cretins any of his hard earned royalty money. Those  _ disgusting _ porn artists.  _ They _ were the reason he was so fucked up!

 

He put in the password (the shape he made with the dots was a penis) and the screen flashed to his texting history with Jackie.

 

The last text he’d sent still taunted him. 

 

_ Heyyyyy jackie! Sorry i’b been gone i was in mewni for this war thing anf then i just stayed for like all of summer how ya been? _

 

He’d sent the text two days ago, and no response. It was like she was ignoring him-  _ avoiding _ him. 

 

Didn’t she realize how  _ rude _ it was to not be there for him when he needed it most?

 

Marco took a deep breath. No, he couldn’t focus on the past like that. These were going to be his last words to Jackie. He had to make them count. He focused on the screen and started typing.

 

_ Hey BITCH. i hope your happy! i just snorted a DEADLY PILL im gunna be dead by the morning and its all ur fault!!1!  REEEEEEEEEeeeee1 _

 

Aaaaaaand, send.

 

Marco breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he thought that one through. It was never a good idea to send a text while you were emotionally unstable, but Marco’s chastity belt was keeping him calm and collected. 

 

Speaking of which, he probably should take it off. He wanted to get one more beat off before he died, and he also didn’t want to deprive the people who found his body of getting to see his glorious penis.  **(Ugh, thid is worded weirdly, fix later michelle)**

 

Marco unhooked the belt by solving the complex puzzle hidden in the buckle. After half an hour of twisting, turning, and a little bit of calculus, the buckle opened and the belt fell to the floor, indenting the floor with its meager 200 lb weight.

 

He used it for training purposes. Don’t judge.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Marco, are you okay? We heard a loud thud,” Star said from the other side of the door.

 

Marco panicked. They couldn’t know about his horrible secret- that he trained every moment of every day. 

 

He had to think of an excuse.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. It was just my…” Marco paused. “Balls dropping.” Ah yes. The perfect excuse.

 

“I don’t know what that means, but okay!” Star said. He heard her walk away from the door and he let out a held breath. That was close.

 

He probably should’ve propositioned her for sex while she was there.

 

Oh well, it was too late now. 

 

It would just have to be him and his hand tonight.

 

Marco walked back to the drawer the Plan-B had been in and pulled out his supplies. 

 

He attached the googly eyes to his hand and pulled out the aloe vera gel.

 

One last beat to his life, he was going to make it last.

 

_ [insert pornographic scene of Marco jerking off. Star and his family may testify at a later date that they heard moans saying “naysaya, harder!” several times that night.] _

 


End file.
